


The Blood Legion

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: When a mission in the Scottish Highlands go terribly wrong, attacked by some kind of animals that dwindles the five down to three, Kapkan leaves Glaz and an injured Skylar to seek help. When he later returns Skylar is gone and Glaz unconscious on the floor. With Glaz not remembering anything that happened and no clues on how to find Skylar, Tachanka is now on a warpath. And with the help of two friends, he'll do anything to get his wife back.Skylar, hours away from her previous location wakes up in an unfamiliar house, with unfamiliar people. There she learns a dark secret, a secret she never wished to have found out. The one thing that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Original Female Character(s), Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Skylar "Phoenix" Jackson, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a werewolf au for over a year now, I just haven't gotten around to it until now. Like in the tags it will be a multi-pov since the story takes place in two different place (until a certain part) and I'm going to base the chapters off by character and yes I will title the chapters with whose pov it is. Oh an my other R6 oc will be introduced in this as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Russian: Da = yes.

The snow beneath his booted feet crunched with every step, the cold wind sending a shiver down his body. The cold weather didn’t bother him, he was used to it, he just wanted to get to the nearest town to use their phone. That was the only thing on his mind, to get to a phone and call for help, people were counting on him. 

Kapkan finally stopped, the cold air hurting his lungs as he ran through the forest. He took in a few slow breaths and looked around; all he could see were trees and more trees. But the sun was up, he knew they were safe, wishing he could say the same for the others. He can still hear their screams as they were torn apart from those….creatures. 

This was supposed to be a normal training exercise, an exercise they’ve done countless times, then it all went to hell. As they were making their way to the rendezvous point, they were attacked by these animals. It happened so fast, none of them even knew what was going on until it was too late. All of them fled in different directions, hearing screams and growls as they hoped to make it farther away. 

Glaz eventually met up with him, unharmed, thank the stars. Skylar showed up a moment later, looking terrified. Their relief was cut short when one of them came from behind her, slicing her in the abdomen. It wasn’t deep enough to show any of her insides, but deep enough to make them worry. If they didn’t patch up her wound, she would be dead before sunrise. 

And if it wasn’t for Glaz, they would all be dead right now. He was the one who remembered the cabin they passed on their way to the rendezvous. Kapkan kept watch while Glaz carried her; Skylar groaned in pain with every step he took. 

“Stay strong Skylar, I’ll be back with help soon. Timur will keep you safe and alive until then.” he breathed out to no one but himself. “Alex is counting on me to keep you safe too.” 

He took another deep breath and continued his trek on, hoping to see some form of human life. 

xXx

Glaz scrubbed a hand down his face as he got up from his chair, walking over to check on the fire that had been burning through the night. Tossing another log into the flame he glanced over to see Skylar still asleep, bandages still secure on her abdomen. With the crimson seeping through, he knew he would need to change them, but hated the thought of waking her up. 

He walked over to his bag he had leaning up against the chair, rummaging around for the med kit. Hoping Kapkan would come back soon with help, they only had limited resources and he wasn’t sure how long she had. 

He stood up and sighed, placing the fresh bandages on the bed. “Skylar?”

She shuffled in her sleep, only for her eyes to shoot open a second later. “Yes?”

“Sorry to wake you, your bandages need changing.” 

She looked down at her abdomen, seeing her torso covered in bandages and the crimson that seeped through. Thinking all this was a bad dream, that she would wake up in her own bed next to Alex and everything was alright. Everything is not alright, not by a long shot. Those creatures that attacked them were real and the other operators that were with them,,,,,she’d rather not think about that. The pain was already too great. 

“It’s alright.” She slowly sat up, feeling great pain within her abdomen. “Where’s Maxim?”

“He went to go get help. Can you stand kneel?” 

“I can try.” 

Skylar slowly got to her knees, grimacing as she moved to face him. 

“Sorry.” He gave her a small, apologetic smile before removing her bandages. Exposing the claw like marks on her body. Dark crimson oozing from the wounds. He grabbed the bandages and sighed once again. “You’re still bleeding, I’m going to have to put these on pretty tight.” 

“Just get it over with please!” 

Glaz nodded his head and began rebandaging her wounds. She grabbed his shirt, fisting it in her hand, breathing sharp. The pain was close to the ambush she was in back when she was a Marine, only she had pain meds to help cope. Now she doesn’t, well until she’s back at base or in the nearest hospital. 

“I’m done!” 

She let his shirt go and slowly laid back down, grimacing at the pain. “Thank you, Timur!” 

“You’re welcome, Sky!” He grabbed the dirty bandages and tossed them into the nearby trash. “Now get some rest.” 

“I don’t think I can, the pain is too great.” She sighed, looking down at her bruised body. “I wish Alex was here.” 

He looked away from her, down at his hands. In a way he wished he was there as well, he would’ve had a plan or at the very least kept his head on straight. Tachanka was always good like that, having the leader mentality, if anything went awry he’d be the first person to have answers. Yet deep down he was happy he wasn’t there. Skylar was the one person he loved most in this world, and he would’ve laid down his life if it meant saving her. 

Glaz knew how much that would’ve killed her. 

“You’ll see him soon.” 

“I hope so.” she sighed and looked down at her blood covered pants and huffed. “And some clean clothes would be nice.” 

He chuckled and sat back down in the chair that sat beside the bed, wishing he had a journal or something to sketch on. “I’m sure Doc will want to see you first and get you fixed up.” 

“I know, I just hate lying around in blood soaked clothes.” with a blind eye she reached to her right, grabbing the water canteen that sat on the bed side table. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Have you and Maxim even started planning your guys wedding?” 

“Not yet, work has been too busy.” he leaned forward and sighed, truth be told neither of them knew a thing about planning a wedding. It’s not like their lifestyle is acceptable back in their home land. “Once it calms down, we’ll start planning.” 

Skylar nodded her head, squinting from the pain in her abdomen. “I don’t blame you for putting it off, wedding planning is quite stressful. But it’ll be a day you’ll remember forever! I still remember mine.” 

A small smile spread across her face as she thought back on that February day. Kapkan and Glaz ‘kidnapped’ her the night before and Tachanka had to come by in the morning to get her back. She loved listening to the bribes and how Kapkan never thought they were good enough. He finally got her back after saying Kapkan could be in charge of training while they went on their honeymoon. Only for her to show up late due to a snow storm. 

They laugh about that from time to time. But she’ll never forget all her friends and family that were there, her father walking her down the aisle and how the tears in their eyes made them glisten under the lights as they said their vows. Everything about their wedding was perfect! 

“I’m sure it will be.” 

He does long for that wedding day, where both their families are there, cheering when the vows are all done. Like they did at her wedding, and seeing how happy and in love both of them were. He pictures that with Kapkan, a life full of love and happiness. 

xXx

Kapkan was finally on his way to the nearest town of Fort William a few hours away. He was hoping to get there sooner, luckily he flagged down a car that graciously agreed to take him there. 

“The name’s Cooper.” said the man in the driver's seat with a thick Scottish accent. 

“Maxim.” 

“What brings you up here Maxim? Don’t look to be on holiday.” 

Cooper glanced at his uniform, spotting the Spetsnaz insignia patch on his arm. It made him question why the Spetsnaz were here in the Highlands of Scotland. But he wasn’t going to pry, the man seemed on edge when he picked him up on the side of the road. 

“We were on a routine training exercise in the highlands. Last night we were attacked by these animals, two of the team are dead and another gravely injured.” 

“Attacked?” his hand gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “Oh god. I’ll take you to the authorities, you can tell them what happened and they’ll get help for the injured.” 

“Thank you!” 

Cooper gave him a small smile and nodded his head, heart pounding in his chest. “The person injured, are they your friend?” 

Kapkan nodded and let out a breath, his heart still pounding from all that running. “Da, she is! She’s strong too, she’ll hold out.” 

Cooper looked back towards the road, a ping of guilt rising inside him. Hoping that girl makes it. “I hope so. I take it she’s not alone? I don’t reckon you would be out here if she was.” 

“No, she’s with another friend.” he looked over at him, his brown hair was cut short and his blue eyes reminded him a lot of Glaz’s. “They’re held up in a cabin.”

“A cabin?” he glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. “The old white worn down one?” 

“Da. It seemed like a good place to help fix up her wounds best we could.” 

“Good thing you were near it, that’s one of the only houses for miles.” he glanced back over at him, seeing him take off the black face paint. “Luck was on your side mate.” 

xXx

Night was quickly falling, Skylar was asleep in the bed and not a doubt in his mind they would have unwanted visitors. 

As she slept Glaz looked through their stuff, wishing they had live rounds instead of blanks. Or at least a few grenades. Anything to keep them at bay. The best he could do was hand-to-hand combat or beat them with his sniper rifle. But after seeing the height, speed and strength of these things, he wouldn’t stand a chance against them. He’d be torn from limb to limb. 

All he can do is pray that Kapkan gets back with help very soon. 

He walked over to the window nearby, looking out into the dense forest, the sky filled with blue and pink as the sun slowly set. On a normal day he would’ve thought it beautiful, beautiful enough to paint. He would’ve loved having a canvas and his paints right now; if he knew they were safe, that those things weren’t coming back. 

The creaking of the old mattress forced his head back to the bed. “Easy, you’re still injured.” 

He raced over to her, trying to slow her down as she sat up, not wanting to loosen the bandages. When his eyes locked with her he could see fear in them, perhaps a bad dream he thought. 

“They’re coming!” her face cleaned with sweat, heart pounding. “They’re coming.” 

“Who’s coming?” 

“I don’t know.” her eyes darted around the room, landing on their weapons that sat against the wall. “I, I don’t know.” 

He sighed, gently rubbing small circles on her back. “I think you had a bad dream.”

“It felt so real.” she looked away from the weapons, eyes landing on Glaz. “I had those same kinds of dreams after that one mission. The one where I almost lost Alex.” 

That was the one mission she hated to remember, how the bullets ripped through him like butter, him bleeding out on the floor. His heart stopping. It was only two minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to her. After that she had vivid nightmares of him actually dying, waking up in a cold sweat, checking to see if he was still beside her in bed. Sighing in relief every time she saw him. 

“I remember you telling me about that, how you couldn’t sleep afterwards. And how you never told him about it.” 

She sheepishly looked away, down at her hands. She did that every time she felt like she was getting ridiculed. “I know I should’ve told him, I just couldn’t. You know how he worries.” 

“Da, I do. Still you should have told him.” 

“I will afterwards, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

He moved his hand from her back and stood back up, walking back over to the window. The rundown cabin only had one floor, no means of going up if their friends decided to come back for seconds. 

She looked over at him, jacket and pants covered in spots of her blood, yet he didn’t seem to mind. “Hey? I know this is a stupid question but,,,,are you okay?” 

“As okay as I can be.” 

Skylar nodded her head, that was a valid answer. After what they went through, they’re going to be in group therapy for years. But, how do you explain to people about what happened without sounding crazy? That was something she would have to figure out at a later time. 

The room went quiet, all you could hear was their breathing and the fire crackling in the fireplace. The quiet wouldn’t have bothered them, but it was too quiet, eerily quiet. The quiet that would make your hair stand up on the back of your neck. The quiet that tells you, danger is coming.


	2. The Beginning Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when I start making the chapters based off of either Skylar or Tachanka & Kapkan's POV. 
> 
> Russian: Da = yes. Slava Bogu = thank god

Kapkan sighed, tapping his fingers on the dashboard of the old 2012 Ford F-150, wishing they could get to the town faster. Unfortunately they ended up running into traffic a few miles out of town, making the hunter more annoyed and antsy. The longer it took, the more he got worried. Not to mention the sun was starting to set. 

The mumbling of something he said in Russian forced Cooper to look over at him, the older man looking more anxious as the time went by. “You must really care about her.” 

Kapkan turned his head towards him, sighing through his nose. “I do, it’s not her I’m worried about. It’s her husband.” 

He already knew how Tachanka would take it just from her being injured, if she dies though? He doesn’t want to know how much it would break him. Actually he does know, because he nearly lost Glaz a year ago. And to live without him was a death sentence on it’s own, he couldn’t bear to live a life without Timur. He knew it would be the same for his old friend if he lost Skylar. 

“Protective?” 

“Da, he really loves her! I just don’t want to see him deal with the unimaginable.” 

“You’re a good friend!” he sighed, heart still racing and a voice in his head telling to ‘just tell him the truth’. He couldn’t, he has his own family to worry about. “It’s a good thing you’re at that cabin, it will be easier to get help for your friend.” 

“We were lucky we passed it. I don’t think I could have left them if they were out in the open. Not with those things out there.” 

Cooper nodded his head in agreement, the forest is a dangerous place and to be lost out in the Highlands wilderness would be a death sentence. He knew that first hand and doesn’t like to relive those memories if he can, then again he does have to live with what happened all those years ago. 

“If it’s any consolation I wouldn’t have left either if I was you.” 

Kapkan gave him a small smile and turned back to the road. Something inside him was telling him to be wary of his new companion, that something was very off about him. He couldn’t pinpoint it. Was it how his facial expression didn’t seem shocked when he said they were attacked by these animals? Like he knew about what lives in the forest. Kapkan could tell he knew the wilderness well, more so than he ever will, and that could be a problem. 

xXx

“It’s quiet.”

“Too quiet.” Glaz grabbed his sniper, and headed for the window, to see if he could see anything or anyone in the tree line. “Looks clear. For now.” 

Skylar let out a breath and relaxed back into the bed. Still it felt like someone or something was watching them, then again it could be her mind playing tricks on her. She just hopes Kapkan can make it back before dawn. 

“I hope Maxim gets back soon.” 

“I do too.” He placed his sniper against the bed and sat back down in the chair, looking at her. “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?” 

“The pain has gone down a lot, thank god. Still hurts, but nothing I can’t handle.” She gave him a small smile, then sighed. “I’m feeling fine for the most part.” 

“That’s good! Once we get you back to base I’m sure you’ll be back up on your feet in no time.” 

“I’m sure of it.” She chuckled. “I’m going to hate all the stitches I’m going to have.” 

“That’s not going to be fun.” 

Skylar shook her head, still remembering what it felt like to have over fifty of them on her neck and collarbone. The itching was the worst part and trying not to scratch that itch, it took all of her will to not to do it. This time, with her injuries being on her stomach and her clothing touching it, might prove difficult. 

She sighed and looked around the room, the cabin had been abandoned for quite a long time. The place was covered in cobwebs and the roof was slowly coming in from all the years of ware. Luckily the furniture that was still there was in somewhat good condition. Though it did smell kind of bad and Skylar would rather be in the infirmary on base with Tachanka by her side. 

“So what do you plan on doing after this shit show is all done?” 

Glaz leaned forward, fiddling with his hands. “I have no clue, probably take leave and work on my paintings. Take time off to recuperate what went on here. What about you?” 

“Recover.” She glanced down at her wounded stomach, sighing. “Maybe even add a little Senaviev to the world. And you know, go for therapy.” 

“A child?” 

He looked taken aback by her saying that and that made her chuckle. “Why not? After what happened today it reminded me that life is short, we got to make the most of it while we’re still here.” 

“That is true, it’s just you two never seemed to talk about having children that much.”

“In public anyways. We talked about it quite a bit before and more so after we wed.” A small smile crept on her face as she thought back on all those conversations, how they would sit up most of the night and just talk about having a child. It made her wish that was what she was doing now, instead of being injured on a dusty old bed in a wreaked cabin. “To tell you the truth I did have a pregnancy scare last year. I was definitely late but it was because of stress.” 

“Did he know?”

“Oh yeah. I told him I might be, but to also not get his hopes up because I could be later for a number of reasons.” 

“He got his hopes up, didn’t he?” 

“Oh yeah. He acted like it didn’t bother him that I wasn’t,” She sighed and scrapped the dried blood off her finger nail and continued. “I could tell that was a lie. He’ll never admit it though. I think due to my background he’s waiting for me to say when I’m ready to have a child.” She looked back up and over to him, seeing his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. “If he really wanted one all he would have to do is mention it. I would say yes….”

She stopped talking when she felt his hand on her arm, it was chilly to the touch the room dropping temperature as night slowly came. 

“Like you said Skylar, you have had a very traumatic past, you almost had a child with that man. As much as he might want a child you know as much as I do he would want you on board one hundred percent.” 

“I know, I know. He has always had my well being his top priority, still he could just ask.” 

Glaz laughed and removed his hand from her arm and leaned back in his chair. That’s when she noticed his blue eyes darkening a bit, like Kapkan’s does when the lighting changes. 

“Why don’t you tell him that when you see him next.” 

“I will.” 

xXx

Kapkan and Cooper finally made it to the police station and while Kapkan talked with one of the officers Cooper made a quick phone call. 

“Coop where are you? You were only going to the grocery store.” said the woman on the other line. 

“I know, now just listen we have a problem.”

“What problem?” 

“There was another attack last night, a small group of soldiers. Two are dead and three are still alive. I found one on the side of the road, heading into town, I brought him to the police station.” He looked around him, making sure no one was eavesdropping. “One was scratched and I need you to get to her.” 

“Oh that poor child. I’ll send David and John. Do you happen to know where she’s held up?” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t deserve this. From what our Russian friend has told me, she’s held up in that white, decaying cabin.” 

“Okay, they’ll head out at dusk and bring her back here. I’ll see you back home.”

“Okay.” 

He hung up the phone and sighed, sitting in one of the available seats. He hasn’t even met this young woman yet but he already feels for her. About five years ago his own platoon was attacked on a training mission, he and another soldier were the only ones left alive by morning. Well his mate was left alive, Cooper was gravely injured by one of those animals that attacked them. He was surprised he even survived at all. 

Another few minutes passed until Kapkan came out, Cooper stood up and met him in the middle. “How’d everything go?” 

“They’re adding our case to the rest. Didn’t realize it was a recurring theme here, only issue is they won’t send any paramedics out till morning.” 

“Fuck.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I have a friend, he was a military doctor until he retired. I can ask for his help and take you two back to the cabin to check on her.”

Kapkan placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the tiled ceiling, closing his eyes. He was still iffy on trusting Cooper, but if this friend of his was a doctor it might be the only chance he has to save Skylar. 

“Alright, does he live close?” 

“About a five minute drive.” 

He nodded. “Okay, let’s get him and hope we’re not too late.” 

They left the police station who were less than helpful in Kapkan’s eyes and headed to Cooper’s friend's house. He was hoping he’ll be willing to help and if not, then he has no other choice but to wait until morning. And that was something he didn’t want to do, Skylar needs help now, the hours they have to wait might be futile to her survival. 

About five minutes of driving went by until they pulled up to a house on the outskirts of town. 

“This it?” asked Kapkan

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

He nodded and watched as Cooper got out of the truck and went to the door. It was already obvious this guy was home, or at least his family was with how the lights were on, and the car was in the driveway. He watched Cooper from the car, seeing him ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. 

A little girl answered the door, looking no more than maybe ten years old, wearing what looked to be a school uniform. After talking with Cooper she ran back to get her dad he presumed and not a moment later a middle aged man came to the door. Kapkan watched them say ‘hi’ to each other and then began talking, he couldn’t hear a word they said but knew exactly what they were talking about. At one point Cooper pointed to him, then turned his attention back to his friend, patted him on the shoulder and headed back to the truck. 

Cooper opened the drivers side door and got in, letting out a relieved sigh. “He agreed to help, he’s just changing and getting his medical supplies ready. Should be out in a few minutes. 

“Oh slava bogu.” he relaxed a bit into his seat, feeling a little more at ease. “Thank you for doing this, I know she and her husband will appreciate it.” 

He hung his head down for a moment, taking in a deep breath before setting his eyes back on Kapkan. “To tell you the truth, Maxim, I know exactly what she's going through.” 

“Were you…” 

“About five years ago my platoon and I were attacked by these animals, I think the same ones that attacked yours. Myself and another mate were the only ones left alive, I was gravely injured. He dragged me all the way to the nearest town for help, with those animals stalking us. I’m 2nd Lieutenant Cooper Lockyer of the SAS, retired.” 

“I could tell you were military by the way you held yourself. How long has this been ongoing?” 

“Seven, eight years from what we can tell. Yet no one can figure out what they are or where they came from.” 

“It’s like they just showed up?” 

“Yeah, the Highlands are big, they could’ve come from anywhere.” he tapped the steering wheel with the pads of his fingers, looking down the darkening street. “The attacks only happen once a month, the people who get attacked are either in small groups or alone. It’s very strange.”   
“Huh. That is strange.” 

Kapkan turned away from him, looking at the same darkening street as he was only moments ago. None of what Cooper said made sense to him, why are the attacks one month apart? And why do they seem to injure only one in the group? More and more questions were rising in his brain as they waited for his doctor friend to come out. 

“Yup.” he leaned forward and opened the glove box on Kapkan’s side, fiddling through it for a moment before pulling his hand out and shutting it. “Damn it, I was hoping my gun was in there.” 

“You forgot you took it out?” 

“I did to clean it, I asked my mate to put it back when he borrowed my truck. Guess he forgot. It would’ve come in handy.” 

“I left mine with my friends thinking they might need it more.” 

Cooper chuckled and shook his head from side to side. “Hopefully we won’t need them.”

The back door of the truck opened and Cooper’s doctor friend placed a duffle bag full of supplies on the middle seat and got in. He shut the door and looked over at Kapkan, holding out his hand for him to shake. “Hello I’m Gary, I hear your friend is injured?” 

“Maxim.” he turned to look at him and shook the man's hand. “Da, she is. She has four deep gashes on her abdomen, we got her patched up as best we can. She needs a doctor.” 

“That’s why I’m here.” he clamped Cooper’s shoulder and sighed. “Let’s go Coop.”

Cooper nodded his head and started the truck, Gary letting go of his shoulder and leaned back into his seat. 

Kapkan sighed and leaned back into his, his worry slowly leaving his body. He has the help he needs and hopefully he’s not too late. 

xXx

Night has finally fallen, all that surrounded the cabin was pitch black darkness. Glaz couldn’t see more than a few inches from the window into the dark abyss that surrounded them. If they had any visitors they wouldn’t know until it was too late. And the only light they had indoors was the fire burning in the fireplace. 

He sighed and walked back to his seat, setting Kapkan’s 9x19VSN submachine gun on the bed and scrubbed both of his hands down his face. The camouflage face paint he was so keen on wearing was washed off hours ago, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference. He wouldn’t be able to take the high ground and camouflage himself into his surroundings and take aim, like a sniper would usually do. For once he was beat. 

The ruffling of the sheets forced his eyes on Skylar, she was slowly waking up again. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before settling on him. “Still no Maxim?” 

“No.” he looked away from her, turning his attention to the red and orange flames dancing in the old brick fireplace. “I’m sorry.” 

“There’s no need to apologize Timur, it isn’t your fault we’re in this situation.” 

She propped herself up on her elbows, being mindful of her injuries and looked into the fire. The flames dancing in her eyes and a warmth was felt within her body. All she could think about was the four long claw mark scars she’s going to have on her abdomen, right next to the one she has from the outbreak. 

“I know, I just hate not being able to do anything.” 

“Well technically you are protecting me and making sure I don’t die, that’s something.” 

“That is true.” he chuckled. “You’re hard to kill Skylar, that’s for sure. I’m doing more protecting than making sure you don’t flatline. 

Skylar scoffed and layed back down on the bed, resting her arms gingerly on her stomach. “Are you just saying that because I survived an injury that should have killed me?” 

“Da!” he looked at her in disbelief, though a small smile was forming on his face. “Doc even said….”

A sudden sound of glass breaking in the other room made Glaz shoot to his feet and Skylar sit up, clutching at her stomach from moving so fast. He looked over at her, grabbing the submachine gun and motioned for her to stay where she was. He rose the gun up, finger on trigger as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing shards of glass on the floor. He walked closer to the window, looking out into the darkness, trying to get a glance of anything. With no luck he turned back to the glass and crouched down, getting a better look. When he saw the medium sized rock his heart skipped a beat. 

“Skylar?”

Glaz quickly got to his feet, making his way back to her. As soon as he entered the threshold a brute force was felt on the back of his head, his vision quickly turning to darkness.


End file.
